


wheeling sunlight

by glim



Series: AU-gust 2020 fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: Steve grew up here, in this land of wheeling sunlight, but the moments when Bucky looks at him like this are the ones when Steve knows he's home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: AU-gust 2020 fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860670
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81
Collections: AUgust 2020





	wheeling sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gust 2020 Prompt #1 - Fantasy AU.

Steve waits until he can hear the hovering flutter of wings just beyond the courtyard before he peers outside the window, though he can sense the dragonriders approach long before that. Or, well, he can sense Bucky and the great, silver-blue dragon that he rides, and that's good enough for Steve. 

Alpine's spent the past few hours curled up against his side as he spent the early morning hours in bed drawing, but as soon as he closes his notebook, she looks up at him. Her ears twitch, too, in that way that can only mean she knows Bucky is home, too. 

"Let's go watch them land," Steve says. He pulls his boots on first, and fastens cloak around his shoulders before gathering Alpine into his arms. She's small and brave, but the dragons are so much bigger than a little white cat. 

Only three of the riders went out with Bucky this morning and their dragons wheel in the air above the castle as Steve walks down the steps to the courtyard. The sun flickers between their wings for a few minutes, creating a windmill of golden light on the flagstones. Alpine looks ready to chase the shadows, then changes her mind when the wind rushes around them. 

Three of the dragons skim the air above the castle to land beyond the stables, but Bucky brings his mount down in the courtyard with a graceful scrabble of claws and a huff of smoke. When he sees Steve waiting for him, a smile lights his face and Steve feels the catch of warmth in his chest, that small secret source of pride that means Bucky knew he'd be waiting. 

"You're awake already?" Bucky asks, patting the dragon's side and letting his squire lead her off to the stables. 

"I was awake before you and you know that. Your cat missed you," Steve says. Alpine pushes out of his arms and the blue folds of his cloak to leap down and sniff around Bucky's boots. 

"I hope she kept you out of trouble while I was gone." Bucky leans down to pet the cat, his hair falling over his shoulders. When Steve's fingers brush against his shoulder, he looks up with a softer smile, one that lights his eyes. "I missed you, too." 

Warmth rises in Steve's chest again and he reaches over to tuck Bucky's hair behind his ear, then to stroke the strands that curl right behind his ear. He was raised here in the castle alongside Bucky, a prince from a poor land given to the son of the dragonriders' king in marriage. Steve grew up here, in this land of wheeling sunlight, but the moments when Bucky looks at him like this are the ones when Steve knows he's home. 

"Come on," he says. "You could get some rest before you're expected in court." 

"Only if we go back to your chambers." Bucky's voice drops to a whisper, and he gives Steve another smile. 

"They're warmer," Steve agrees and tips his head against Bucky's shoulder as they walk back to the castle. 

Bucky cuddles Alpine into his chest with one arm and slides the other around Steve's waist. He smells like woodsmoke and pine forests and cold, clean air and Steve wants to wrap himself up in the scent, wrap Bucky up in his cloak and hold him close until he has to share him with the rest of the kingdom.


End file.
